JUST SAY IT!
by rupertsbabe
Summary: Dana nad Logan get into a serious conversation. You know, after they insult each other and after Dana crys a bit. But still. Very serious! Could this one little conversation hold confessions from a certain sexy rich guy? You bet! LD of course!


JUST SAY IT!

Dana walked slowly across the beach, her arms crossed tightly over her chest and a sole tear running down her cheek.

But with one tear there comes more. And more definitely came. Soon tears were streaming down her cheek. And it was all because of the jerk himself, Logan Reese.

Flashback

"_Hey Dana." Zoey said as she and Chase strolled into the student lounge hands entwined._

"_Hey Zoey, Chase." Dana replied._

_Soon, Nicole came in followed by Michael and Logan. Michael and Nicole went off to 101 and Zoey and Chase followed. _

"_Stay away from my bed you pervs!" shouted Dana, fully aware of the love fest that was going to happen in there._

_Logan took a seat next to Dana. Not on the other chair, oh no, but on the very same couch._

_Dana groaned and pulled her magazine in front of her face._

"_Come on Dana, talk to me! I'm booooorrred!" whined Logan, pouted slightly._

_Dana ignored him._

"_Come on!" he pleaded._

"_Can't you leave me alone for five minutes Logan?" Dana asked annoyed._

"'_Fraid not doll." Logan said, smiling and draping his arm around her shoulder._

"_EW! Got off me!" Dana said jumping up._

"_Don't you have some cheerleader to impregnate or something?" Dana yelled._

"_Don't you have some Goth guy to go terrorize…I mean date." Logan said._

"_Go away Logan."_

"_You go away!"_

"_You are the most annoying, self-centered, jerk I have ever had the misfortune to meet." Dana growled._

"_I hate you." He said._

_He didn't mean it. He knew he didn't as soon as the tears welled up in Dana's hazel eyes._

_She turned on her heel and ran off heading to the beach._

End Flashback

Dana walked a little more, wishing she had worn a jacket, and sat in the cool sand.

Her knees were up to her chest and her arms woven loosely around them. Tears were no longer streaming, but her face was drenched in the salty tears.

She didn't wipe them away. Who was around to see them anyway?

After a while, Dana heard someone behind her. She whipped around to see who it was and stood up walking away after seeing Logan.

"Dana. Dana wait!" he called after her.

Logan caught up to her soon though.

"Go away." She said.

"No. I didn't mean that."

"Why do you always do this? I mean sure, we fight, but it never, NEVER got that bad before. I mean, I'm not some friggin' cheerleader Logan, but that doesn't mean you can't be nice to me, does it?"

"Is that what you think this is about? Because you aren't a dumb blonde? Cause Dana, if _that_ is what you believe, than maybe you are dumb."

"Well if that isn't it, then why? Why do you go on day by day, being rude, obnoxious, and all in all, a complete and total jerk?" Dana asked.

"Because I lo…"

But Logan trailed off. He stopped dead on.

"Because you what? What!" Dana asked, silently praying that he meant what she thought he meant.

"Because I…I…I can't say."

"Just say it. For god's sake Logan JUST SAY IT!" Dana screamed.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" he screamed back. His eyes were wide and Dana knew he was serious because he looked scared and, for the first time in his life, nervous.

"Really?" Dana questioned.

"Because if this is some kind of sick stupid joke I swear I'll..."

"Really. I love the way you smile and the way your nose crinkles up when you're disgusted, and the way you laugh and the way you always pout when you don't get your way. I love the way your eyes and your smile have enough light to shine on the whole world. I love the way you roll your eyes at me or insult me. I just…I just love you."

Dana had tears in her eyes again.

Logan was about to leave and never talk to her again, when Dana ran straight up to him and hugged him.

"Guess what?" she said.

"What?" he asked smiling slightly.

"I love you too."

Before Logan could reply, Dana was kissing him hard on the lips. He had no objections though and kissed her back.

By this time, her legs were wrapped around his waist and he was holding her up with his hands on her back.

Logan fell over by the extra unexpected weight and soon, Dana was on top of him, kissing him back while he was in the sand.

But Logan had never been happier in his life.


End file.
